


Segundos de cambio

by Shokitty



Category: One Piece
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Claro que si, Community: 30vicios, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Malas palabras y todos eso, O compilación de drabbles, Sexual Content, Ya saben
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shokitty/pseuds/Shokitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Para la comunidad de 30Vicios, tabla recién iniciada. Colección de drabbles que contarán una historia de algo que pudo haber sido posible si tan solo se hubiera tenido el tiempo y las circunstancias adecuadas. Sabo/Ace claro que si, capítulos cortos, para relajarme de los más largos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brillo

A los nueve años mucho no te das cuenta de las cosas a tu alrededor en general, no porque no quieras o no te importen, te importan pero no te afectan, porque eres un niño y normalmente esas cosas son de adultos, como si se tratara únicamente de algo pasajero, así fueran problemas, peleas, en el fondo en realidad no te importa nada a tu alrededor, o eso piensan la mayoría de los adultos.

A veces había menores que se daban cuenta de su alrededor y lo tomaban personal.

Él en si mismo jamás había tenido que enfrentar algo así, de hecho por años no se dio realmente cuenta de que su vida solo importaba porque era el heredero de sus padres y una forma de conseguir dinero eventualmente, parecía como si estuvieran criando a la gallina de los huevos de oro pero era todo en vano, no es que él no hubiera sido feliz haciéndolos felices y orgullosos, es que no quería hacerlo _a costa de su propia felicidad._

Huir de casa no había sido difícil, o si...pero había aprendido a irse cuando no le prestaban atención, algo común la mayoría del tiempo, como si fuera alguien deshechable o que no tuviera realmente importancia relevante más allá de los momentos en que estaba dedicándose a lo que en verdad esperaban de él; la vida fuera era mejor en todo caso.

No tenía dinero. Estaba bien, nunca lo quiso.

No tenía comida en la mesa a las nueve de la mañana. Estaba bien, no tendría hambre.

Siquiera tenía una cama lista para dormir a las diez de la noche. Estaba bien, de todas formas su madre nunca le desearía buenas noches.

Más de una vez quiso llorar, porque si, huir de casa y de un hogar que no se podía llamar hogar era fácil, vivir fuera no era cosa de cualquiera.

Contemplar el volver a casa fue algo continuo luego de dos días de vivir corriendo en la casas y llorar sin, de todas formas, quién limpiara esas lágrimas de un niño que solo buscaba algo de _cariño_.

Reflexionando ahora, se daba cuenta de que era por eso que cuando vio al chico pelear con esos ladrones, enormes, _adultos_...pensó que irradiaba una luz que nunca más iba a ser capaz de encontrar en su vida, un brillo de esperanza dentro de esos ojos llenos de odio al mundo que él no fue capaz de ver, cegado por una luz que era más intensa que el Sol.

-¿Qué mierda quieres?-

Lo recordaba. Tres palabras había tomado para que su llanto parase y él pudiera recordar su búsqueda, el querer ser **libre**.

-Tengo hambre...-

Esa mirada feroz había cedido un poco, al menos en su dirección, atreviéndose a acercarse, viendo aquella tubería en las manos ajenas.

Uno pensaría que era un ladrón, un bueno para nada. Un mocos así no tenía futuro en hogares cómo los que había en dónde él vivía antes.

Mejor para él.

-Vete a llorar con tus padres.-

-No tengo.-

Su boca fue más rápida que su mente, aún si al analizarlo sabía que no mentía, en lo absoluto, logrando que el chico le diera un segundo vistazo, él presionó de nuevo, no tenía un hogar, no tenía padres, porque padres eran aquellos que amaban a su hijo sin condiciones, padre era aquél que protegería a su hijo y le enseñaría a ser fuerte, que velaría por él y su felicidad, al igual que una madre.

_Carecía de ellos desde el inicio de su vida._

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Sabo.-

Una sonrisa le fue dedicada, aún si había sido unos míseros segundos, estuvo ahí, en el rostro ajeno, solo para él, tan brillante, sincera y llena de algo que jamás había sido capaz de sentir hasta ese mísero segundo en que había dicho su nombre.

-Yo me llamo Ace, si puedes seguirme el ritmo, te daré de comer.-

Asintió, corriendo tras él, recibiendo por primera vez en su pequeña y corta vida, una mano, una mano que lo ayudaría a seguir adelante, alguien que estaba aceptándolo más allá de títulos, de notas.

Cuando rememoraba eso, desde esa pequeña habitación en una zona desértica del mundo, a un lado de una pared tapizada en carteles de “Se busca”, sonreía, desde el fondo de su alma, con un libro abierto bajo un brazo, una pluma descansaba a un lado en un frasco de tinta.

Él había amado ese brillo desde el primer segundo que se presentó a él.

Porque había sido su salvación en un mar turbulento lleno de tiburones que lo devorarían vivo hasta que no quedara nada de él, de su forma de ser, de su sueño y de su felicidad.

A la vez...

Había encontrado la felicidad en su estado más puro, con tres simples letras: **Ace**.


	2. Riesgo

-Esto es una _broma_ , ¿No es así?-

El periódico en sus manos se arrugaba entre más fuerte lo sujetaba, viendo esas palabras como si fueran una burla, un reto, una maldita y sucia broma que no iba a tolerar.

 **Gritó**.

A todos.

Exigiendo una respuesta de por qué no había sido informado antes, apretando los dientes, tirando con tal fuerza de las hojas hasta romperlas, dejando los restos en el suelo mientras el sonido de sus botas se escuchaba al avanzar por el pasillo, veloz, sin dudar un segundo.

Diez años atrás no había sido capaz de verlos de nuevo, siquiera tenía idea de si sus hermanos sabían si él vivía o no, había recibido una marca, horrible, dolorosa, en su rostro que le recordaba lo débil que era aún, la fuerza que necesitaba y lo ingenuo que fue al creer que era tan fácil simplemente conseguir la libertad y extender sus manos al cielo.

Sacrificó diez años de su vida para poder ofrecerlos a las personas que lo entendían y acogían como uno de los suyos, sacrificó contacto con el único tesoro que poseía en vida.

Pero nunca iba a ser capaz de dar la vida de _esa persona_. Aún si el mundo caía a pedazos, él estaría ahí, para salvarlo.

 **Portgas D. Ace** iba a ser ejecutado en unos días, quizás y con suerte una semana y media, no tardaba en saberse la noticia completa.

Había ocurrido por casualidad, además, él solo había olvidado un informe en la mesa de reuniones y cuando volvió escuchó el mensaje desde la radio, recibiendo un periódico tras haberlo exigido entre gritos, gritos de pura furia que exigían saber qué estaba ocurriendo, porque era Ace, porque no iba a estar o quedarse a kilómetros a esperar como idiota que lo salvaran.

La vida no era tan sencilla.

Abrió de golpe la puerta que daba al exterior de la base, viendo ahí a ese hombre, iría tan lejos como para llamarle su padre pero esas cosas no eran necesarias entre ellos, jamás lo fueron ni lo serían, sabía que habría objeciones, que no debió de enterarse.

-No puedo dejárselo a Shirohige. A un lado, Dragon.-

-¿Tan poca fe posees en el hombre más fuerte del mundo?-

La brisa, caliente, demostraba que ese hombre no iba a dejarlo irse como si nada, era algo delicado y a la vez era algo demasiado peligroso para que un solo hombre saltara en medio de la guerra, ¿Qué haría? ¿A quién rogaría por ayuda?

-Aún si es una mínima oportunidad...no dejaré que ese pequeño porcentaje de derrota me arrebate a mi...hermano.-

-No puedes entrar a Impel Down y sacarlo de ahí, eres más inteligente que esto.-

Entrar a esa prisión y salir sin un rasguño era un cuento de hadas, lo sabía, más aún así golpeó la puerta, destrozándola con esa simple acción, ojos fijos en el hombre al que tanto le debía y que sería un obstáculo más grande de superar que cualquier otras cosa en el mundo.

-¿Irás a Marineford?-

-¿No es obvio dónde será?-

-¿Qué harás ahí?-

-¡Hundir la isla de ser necesario! ¡Así deba de rogar a Shirohige por ayuda, salvaré a Ace y lo sacaré de esa maldita ejecución!-

-¡¿A costa de tu propia vida?!-

-¡Cualquier riesgo valdrá la pena, sin él, no sabría qué más hacer!-

Silencio.

Profundo y largo silencio, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, ojos ámbar enfrentando una mirada oscura, preocupada para quién conocía a ese hombre, pero que cedieron, por unos segundos.

-Si quieres ir, irás solo.-

-Si no sabes de mi en dos semanas, dame por muerto.-

-Lo pensaba hacer.-

-Muchas gracias.-

-Si necesitas ayuda, no la recibirás, deberás sobrevivir por tu cuenta.-

-Lo sé, si me disculpas.-

No se detuvo de caminar, ni un segundo, avanzando por el desierto, sin preparaciones, sin nada, hasta que algo cayó en su espalda, teniendo que voltear, viendo una mochila lista con agua, comida, un log pose y mapas.

Una chica, a un lado de Dragon, al borde del llanto, conteniéndose de correr a su lado.

- _Volveré_.-

Se dio vuelta. No vería atrás, _no hasta que tuviera a Ace a salvo._


	3. Encuentro

En ningún momento se pensó o se imaginó que el viaje iba a ser fácil, en ningún momento pensó en volver a la base y solo rendirse.

Llegar ahí no había sido nada más cercano a un milagro, uno enorme...porque entrar a Impel Down iba a ser imposible, pero cruzar el Calm Belt, entre los Reyes Marinos, pasar entre los barcos de la marina, él solo, sin apoyo alguno, no había sido sencillo.

Su ropa debía de verse deshecha, su cabello debía tener rastros de algas, había nadado, _sin pensar en absolutamente nada más_ , hasta ese lugar...había visto el barco, la bandera de Shirohige ondeando a lo lejos, vio a Luffy caer de repente desde el cielo y él...con suerte acababa de tocar el hielo con sus dedos, no tenía más el saco, pero se había negado a perder el sombrero de copa y sus googles, jadeando al salir del agua helada, temblando, mirando despacio hacía arriba...escuchaba los gritos, preguntándole quién era, si estaba bien, tragaba saliva, viendo alrededor...escuchaba el choque de espadas, escuchaba los cañones.

Sobre todo...hacía el centro...

-A-Ace...-

Exclamó, tan bajo que nadie debió de escucharlo, pero...las fuerzas volvían a su cuerpo, apretando la tubería que llevaba en la espalda, viendo marines acercarse.

 _Aún_ no conocían su nombre.

 _Nadie_ sabía de su existencia.

-¡ **ACEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**!- Gritó, con todas sus fuerzas, corriendo al centro de esa plataforma helada, agitando el tubo con precisión, evadiendo, abusando de su haki para todo lo posible, destrozándole la cara a los marines así fuera necesario. Gritaba. Una y otra vez.

 **Ace**.

¡ **Ace** , _mírame_!

¡ **Ace** , estoy _aquí_!

¡ **Ace** , no dejaré que te alejen de _mi_!

-¡Oi! ¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¡¿Cómo conoces a Ace?! ¡YO LO SA-...!- Se topó con alguien, con alguien que extrañaba tanto, alguien que casi no había pasado tiempo con él, sonriéndole, apenas... -...-

-...Hey...- Dijo, sintiendo que el tiempo se congelaba...

De repente...por fin...

-¡ **SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOO**!-

Volteó, lo podía ver, aún a esa distancia, joder...¿Tenía que llorar ahora mismo?

-¡ACEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ¡VOY A SALVARTE! ¡NI SE TE OCURRA...PENSAR EN MORIR! ¡NO AHORA!-

Su hermano menor lloraba a un lado suyo, su hermano...su primer hermano lloraba, en la cima de una plataforma que atentaba con arrebatarle la vida, y él, él no podía llorar, no podía hacer nada más que dejar ir su sombrero, colocándose los googles en el rostro.

Escuchaba los murmullos de los marines, por una vez siquiera Sengoku, el Almirante de la flota, sabía quién era.

_Que el mundo lo supiera._

_Que el mundo lo tuviera claro._

-¡IDIOTA! ¡TÚ...Y LUFFY! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!-

Se sonrió de lado, tirando de Luffy para salvarlo de un ataque a traición, peleando, con firmeza, con decisión, tomando aire, llenándose los pulmones y...sonriendo, tan amplio que no podía creer que aún era capaz de eso.

-¡PORQUE **SOY TU HERMANO** , IMBÉCIL!-

No solo los piratas de Shirohige no entendían, no solo la marina no entendía. Solo Luffy saltó y se colgó de él, lloriqueando algo similar a mil balbuceos que le preguntaban dónde había estado...

Alzó la tubería, alto, aún si no podía hacer nada más, aún si de todos modos era un hormiga en medio de un huracán.

-¡TÚ...Y LUFFY...SON MI MAYOR TESORO! ¡SUEÑAS SI CREES QUE DEJARÉ QUE ESTOS IMBÉCILES TE ARREBATEN DE _MI LADO_! ¡SOLO ESPERA! ¡NADIE VA A MATARTE ESTE DÍA!-

Corrió.

Con Luffy a un lado.

Corrió, hacía el frente en todo momento, no importando los muros, no importando el agua hirviendo, la lluvia de magma, corrió aún cuando uno de sus ojos ya le costaba abrirlo, aún cuando su cuerpo estaba al _límite_ , corrió hasta que se topó con Ivankov, corrió...con Luffy detrás suyo, abriéndole camino.

Corrió.

Hasta la cima.

Para encontrarse con Ace. Diez años después.

-...Ni una maldita carta en diez años y apareces...así.-

-Un buen protagonista aparece en el último segundo, ocurre que...soy el personaje principal de mi propia vida.-

-¡Aceeeee! ¡Estamos aquí!-

No importaba si tenían un _ejercito de marines encima_. Los almirantes.

No importaba si _el mundo entero_ estaba contra ellos, no importaba el andamio cayendo.

O un almirante queriendo provocarlos...porque él estaba ahí.

Hah, si Ace creía que iba a poder morir ese día, **no**.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido, aún cuando su cuerpo pedía por un descanso a gritos, aún si sabía que había recibido quemaduras, aún cuando se daba cuenta de que no veía bien, cargaba a Luffy en un brazo y tiraba de su estúpido hermano con el otro, ese imbécil, si no lo trataba como un niño pequeño naturalmente jamás saldrían de ahí.

Lo último de lo que fue consciente fue de haber llegado con el **Comandante de la Primera División** , y entonces todo se volvió negro.

Pero Ace estaba a salvo.

No importaba si su cuerpo se caía a pedazos ahora.


	4. Cambio

Se levantó despacio de una cama que no reconocía, caminó sintiendo vendas cubrir uno de sus ojos y varias partes de su cuerpo, le dolía todo y poco a poco comenzaba a escuchar algo...estaba en un barco, acercándose a la puerta cuando esta se abrió, revelando a un doctor...que le pedía que volviera a la cama, porque no podía moverse aún.

No quería escuchar eso ahora mismo...

¿Dónde estaba...?

-Deberías hacerle caso, ya que me _arrastraste_ aquí.-

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

Nunca había escuchado esa voz hasta hacía...muy poco, fuera días o solo horas, pero la reconocía ya perfectamente, porque era Ace.

-¿Ace?-

El puñetazo no se hizo esperar, claro, entre gritos del doctor de que ambos debían de volver a la cama, al parecer llamando la atención de todos porque pronto estuvieron rodeados por todos lados por varios nakama de su hermano, además de su hermano menor carcajeando de lo mal que se veía ahí tirado en el suelo, como no, tratando de girarse para levantarse, con el doctor a un lado diciendo que eso podía hacerle más mal aún.

-No se preocupe, tengo cabeza dura...y esperaba eso...- Ace estaba cruzado de brazos, sin querer verlo en si, y él sabía por qué, aunque Luffy parecía bastante tranquilo dentro de todo y se le colgaba como antes ahora mismo...pero no hacía ruido, suponía que tenía idea de que Ace y él necesitaban hablar.

-Ace extrañó a Sabo, ¿Verdad?-

-¡Cállate! ¡Claro que no!- El pecoso se cruzó de brazos y miraba a otro lado, molesto, pero en esa habitación ya no quedaba nadie más que ellos tres, al parecer el...ese, Marco, había pedido que todos se fueran, hasta el doctor para poder dejarles espacio a ellos de hablar.

_Muchas cosas habían cambiado_ en esos diez años que estuvieron separados, pero de alguna forma no se sentía tan extraño el estar juntos como podría parecer, aún con Ace estando de malhumor...pero no lo culpaba.

-Lamento no haber podido decirles...cuando me dispararon ese día pensaba que de verdad iba a morir...- Bajo, alejando a Luffy y poniéndose de pie, despacio. -Me recogió alguien que estaba por la zona, me salvaron de milagro y con solo esto que ves como resultado...- Tocándose la cicatriz de un lado del rostro, suspirando y...cerrando los ojos. -Sé que debí de decirl...-

-¿Dónde mierda has estado?-

-...Lo siento...yo...-

-¿Tienes idea de cuánto lloró Luffy por ti?-

El mencionado no hizo nada más que mantener la boca cerrada, con una mueca porque él no era el tipo de persona que reclamaría, pero tras sacudir la cabeza trató de reír en busca de aligerar ese ambiente. -¡Pero ya pasó! ¡Ahora soy tan fuerte que no lloro! Además...¡Estás aquí! ¡Eso es lo que...!-

-¡No es así! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo extrañamos a este imbécil?! ¡Solo quería...! ¡Una maldita carta habría _bastado_ para saber que estabas vivo! ¡Estuve...tanto tiempo...! ¡Yo era todo lo que...!-

-...Yo...también quería verlos...- Apretando los dientes. -¡No podía! ¡Aunque lo quisiera! ¡Siempre me decían que...debía de esperar! ¡Que aún no! ¡Que era peligroso!- Se cubrió el rostro con una mano, comenzando a hablar sobre los Revolucionarios, lo más que podía, solo con sus hermanos.

Sorprendentemente hasta Luffy escuchó por una vez, porque era sobre Sabo, porque hablaba de la razón por la que todos esos años fue incapaz de verlos, a él no le importaba, pero a Ace si, y su hermano les decía, con calma.

Mantuvo la cabeza gacha al final, Sabo pensaba que en verdad no merecía el perdón, que ambos lo echarían, que no lo querrían ver más...

Poco a poco, tras demasiado silencio, se atrevió y mirar y...

-...Ustedes...dos...- Sabía que habían escuchado todo, porque los escuchó hablar entre ellos hasta hacía dos segundos, y ahora...los dos estaban durmiendo...de pie, LOS MUY HIJOS DE PUTA. -¡DESPIERTEN DE UNA JODIDA VEZ!- Zape a los dos, con haki para que les doliera.

-¡Que duele! ¡Ay!-

-¡No seas bruto, que me duele-...! ¡¿POR QUÉ ME PEGAS SI SOY DE FUEGO?!-

-¡Porque soy más inteligente que **tú** y de hecho sé pelear sin fruta! ¡Les recuerdo que YO puedo nadar y _no morir en el agua_!-

Los otros dos se quedaron sin nada que decir, viendo a otro lado cruzados de brazos, como si quisieran evitar el regaño. -N-No es importante...-

-¡ES IMPORTANTE, ¿QUÉ PIENSAN QUE HACEN SI NO PUEDEN SIQUIERA TOCAR UN MALDITO LOGIA?! ¡NO PUEDE SER QUE...! ¡ _NO HAN CAMBIADO NADA_!-

El silencio reinó.

Pronto fue sustituido por risas, de los tres, de hecho...acababan de actuar tan como antes que se dio cuenta de que, si, ninguno había cambiado demasiado, habían crecido...que era diferente, seguían y seguirían siendo ellos sin importar lo que ocurriera, al final estaban abrazándose entre los tres.

-Eres un imbécil...-

-Lo mismo digo de ustedes, Ace...los extrañé.-

-¡Tenemos que festejar! ¡Shishishishishi!-

-¡Claro que si! ¡Le diré a los chicos que hay que hacer una fiesta en grande, porque estamos _juntos_!-

-¡Y LUEGO SE UNIRÁN A **MI TRIPULACIÓN**!- Ambos hermanos mayores golpearon al menor a la vez, antes de reír, alto, sin separarse.

Sabo veía a Ace, Ace no dejaba de ver a Luffy y luego lo veía a él.

En verdad...estaban juntos de nuevo.

Como tantas veces soñó y deseó desde el fondo de su alma.

Se sentía _en casa_ , de nuevo.


	5. Determinación

Se habían presentado, por fin, formalmente ante la tripulación de la cuál Ace formaba parte, Luffy había estado a nada de iniciar una pelea con Shirohige que apenas pudo ser detenida por Ace aunque bromeaban acerca de cómo él intentó cerca de _cien veces_ el matarlo también solo para fallar de la misma horrible forma cada vez, volteándose la situación a favor del hermano menor y el hermano perdido, riendo todos por cómo Ace había sido antes, como si le dijeran que no tenía por qué regañar a los otros.

La esperada pelea por quién era el mayor también ocurrió, cuando Sabo llegó a su límite de cerveza y empezó a soltar idiotez tras idiotez, para el disfrute de los otros dos, ganando de todos modos él por ser más alto que Ace aún si era solo por dos miseros centímetros.

Luffy cayó rendido pronto, cayendo en la cubierta tras comer tanto que parecía una pelota, causando que todos rieran más aún, pero se lo llevaron a dormir a una habitación, Ace sin embargo se quedó ahí con Sabo hasta que los dos estaban totalmente perdidos en alcohol, más el rubio que el pecoso, joder, se iba a maldecir todo el día siguiente por haber llegado tan bajo.

Cuando se dieron cuenta estaban los dos tambaleándose mientras trataban de llegar a...dónde fuera que fuera la maldita habitación, fallando terriblemente y terminando en una parte solitaria de la cubierta, según Ace y según el rubio al borde del coma etílico escuchó...estaban detrás de las habitaciones, donde nadie solía ir a pasar la noche a menos que estuvieran hasta el límite de alcohol como ellos dos prácticamente...riendo aún más como el dúo de imbéciles que eran mientras rodaban por el suelo como si eso fuera lo más divertido del mundo, oh bueno, hasta verse a la cara era divertido.

-Luces para la mierda...-

-¡Mira quién lo dice, estás al borde de vomitar!-

-¿Quién coño va a vomitar? Lo haría en tu cara para que no jodas...- Pero en realidad, la cabeza le daba tantas vueltas que sentía que sería capaz de sacar hasta el desayuno de una semana atrás, riendo tirado, de brazos abiertos, viendo el cielo, rojo por completo y relamiéndose los labios en busca de cualquier rastro de alcohol que quedara en ellos.

Era todo tan...fantasioso...

Estaba en el mismo barco que Ace, Luffy ya se había ido a dormir pero no había duda de que habían estado _los tres juntos_ festejando como hacía años, casi se sentía como si en cualquier momento fuera a abrir los ojos y despertar en esa casa del árbol que hicieron cuando eran unos mocosos...¿Por qué ahí? Porque se sentía tan en casa que no esperaba que fuera capaz de despertar en otro lado que no fuera ese...

O en los brazos de Ace.

Que de hecho, ahora que lo pensaba...¿Cómo había terminado ahí de nuevo? Recordaba el recorte de periódico y la ira, la frustración y la rabia que había sentido apenas leer la palabra “Ejecución” cerca del nombre de la persona que _más amaba_ en el maldito y jodido mundo de mierda que alguna vez había odiado demasiado y luego amado como nadie, recordaba la pelea...no, más bien, la determinación que había mostrado frente a Dragon y de ahí como había ido en busca de ese chico; había nadado desde un maldito barco a punto de ser hundido, había escapado de marines, había luchado con varios piratas, había perdido su sombrero, el saco, los guantes...con suerte no había perdido la cabeza y los googles que tenía encima solo por la fuerza de voluntad que tenía en el fondo de su pecho de poder _ver a Ace_ y de _estar con él_ al final de eso, como si todo su mundo se hubiera reducido únicamente a una línea recta: **Desde Baltigo hasta Marineford** y ahí se acababa, el mundo no era más que eso en esos días, si llegaba a salir de esa ruta bien podría haberse muerto y nada habría cambiado.

Pero llegó.

¿Qué había pensado aquella vez?

_Si lo veo...quizás pueda decirle lo que siento._

-...Oye.- Soltó entonces, no sabiendo si estaba cuerdo, ebrio del todo o solo queriendo tener una excusa para decir a la mañana siguiente que estaba...así y lo había hecho por estar _así_ , ebrio como una maldita puta de un maldito cabaret de quinta antes de cogerse a quién sabe quién mierda.

¿Qué con esa comparación? Maldita cabeza.

No recibió respuesta de Ace pero lo veía sonreír, con los ojos cerrados, pensó que se había dormido hasta que lo escuchó hacer un ruido que indicaba que le prestaba atención.

Dudó.

Pero se giró, para sentarse, luego se acercó a él, viéndolo, colocando su rostro sobre el ajeno, memorizando sus pecas, notando su respiración, la forma en que su cabello caía hacía los lados de su rostro, su cara tan llena de calma, las mejillas rojas por la bebida, quizás todo era ocasionado por la bebida del mal que estaba volviéndolo más imbécil de lo que ya sabía que era pero...cuando cerró los ojos y se acercó del todo para besarlo, sin dudar más, no le pareció tan malo.

Cuando Ace le correspondió, se sintió en la gloria...porque no era capaz de decir nada, solo quería hacer eso, solo quería sentir sus labios contra los de Ace...aunque fuera una vez en su vida, aunque tal cuál el alcohol...una vez los probó, supo que ya no iba a ser capaz de parar; la cuenta de besos que le daba se fue al cielo antes de que pudiera seguir recordando cómo contar o qué número venía después del tres, solo sabía que ya había besado a su hermano suficientes veces como para saber que eso ya no era cosa del alcohol, no había forma de que ese idiota, aún ebrio, aceptara eso tan fácil y más de una vez si no hubiera algo más en medio...¿Verdad?

O eso se decía únicamente porque quería evitar pensar en la posibilidad de que fuera tan patético que su hermano, su tesoro, la persona que le había dado tanto y a quién le debía más que a nadie en la vida (Aún si Dragon le salvó la vida)...le tuviera lástima.

-Ace...- Suspiró, rompiendo su cadena de pensamientos por unos segundos, unos miseros segundos que dedicó a acariciar su rostro con sus manos y notar que las manos de su hermano estaban en su nuca...atrayendolo demasiado rápido.

- _No pares_...-

Ese fue el detonante, lo sabía, eso había sido la razón de lo que estaba por ocurrir...y no se arrepentía en lo absoluto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si se lo preguntan: Si, el siguiente capítulo será bastante explícito, aunque aún no sé cuanto, así que la clasificación se mantiene como está hasta ahora.


	6. Locura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Pues aquí está! Algo de sexo de baja calidad pero escrito con mucha dedicación a base girar en una silla unas cuantas horas~ (Y ahora tengo que cambiar el raiting de esta cosa, ahahaha, creo que me pasé un poquito)
> 
> Disfruten?~

Se escuchaba cómo varios seguían celebrando al otro lado de la cubierta, probablemente seguirían así toda la noche, eclipsando cualquier otro ruido que proviniera de cualquier parte del barco, más si solo eran dos chicos haciendo lo posible por no ser atrapados en medio de una situación que habría ocurrido tarde o temprano sin importar el alcohol, estar tan tomados solo aceleraba las cosas a un punto en el que los dos dejaban salir cosas que, si eran buenas o malas, solo lo sabrían tras que todo ocurriera.

Ni uno era parte del ejercito revolucionario ni el otro era un pirata de Shirohige, solo eran **Sabo** y **Ace** por ese momento, como siempre fueron desde el segundo en que se conocieron y se salvaron mutuamente de una oscuridad tan grande que aún ahora volvía por momentos cuando estaban solos y no eran capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en eso, necesitándose, buscándose sin poder alcanzar a quién deseaban, uno había estado muerto por tantos años que tenerlo de vuelta regresaba tanta luz a su vida como jamás se había dado cuenta que había perdido, el otro no había tenido la capacidad de decirle a todos, al mundo, que vivía y ahora estaba a un lado de quién le dio ese empuje, con fuerza, para volverse quién era y mantenerse fiel a si mismo.

Eran solo ellos, tomándose las manos con fuerza, Ace estaba contra la pared que daba a alguna habitación, gimiendo bajo entre los besos que Sabo no se contenía en darle cada vez con más pasión, sus manos se mantenían unidas contra la pared aún si el rubio estaba entre las piernas del pecoso, frotándose el uno contra el otro sin pensar en nada más, viéndose a los ojos entre jadeos y...apenas una caricia en el dorso de la mano bastó para que Ace se cansara de no poder sentirlo mejor.

La ropa desaparecía más rápido de lo que esperaban, arrancándosela mutuamente, con más esfuerzo de parte del que ya de por si iba semi desnudo porque su hermano tendía a vestirse tanto como si viviera en una isla de invierno, gruñéndole y reclamando que iba a volver a estar sobrio antes de terminar de quitarle todo eso que traía encima, causando que el rubio riera apenas, ayudándolo para poder sentirse directamente, piel contra piel, temblando ligeramente por la brisa fría que golpeaba contra sus cuerpos ahora desnudos...

Sus lenguas se habían encontrado en un beso apasionado, con Sabo apretando más aún a su hermano contra la madera, este amaba ese trato, aferrándose a su espalda en busca de apegarlo más, de poder sentir ese deseo a flor de piel que controlaba a su hermano que no había visto en tantos años...y que ahora despertaba sensaciones que había olvidado que tenía ¿O solo las había enterrado en _resignación_ de que nunca podrían ser expresadas?

-Ace- Suspiró el rubio, acariciándole el rostro luego de haber usado toda su fuerza de voluntad para soltar sus manos, apenas viendo sus pecas y besando estas, estando sonrojado, jadeante y ebrio de pasión, de él.

-...D-Deja de...hacer estas cosas...- Se quejaba, empujándolo sin usar fuerza de verdad, siempre lo había sabido, Ace era demasiado vergonzoso para expresarse abiertamente, gestos de ese tipo debían reaccionar así, aunque si de esa forma lograba mantenerlo despierto, bienvenido fuera.

Estaba consciente de que su hermano podría quedarse dormido en cualquier segundo, aunque...si era así...debería de apresurarse un poco más.

Conteniendo deseos de decirle unas cuantas cursiladas al oído, solo empezó a acariciar su espalda, llegando al inicio que marcaba la curva de sus nalgas, dejando su mano masajeando en ese lugar, despacio, con calma lo ayudó a que abriera mejor las piernas por mucho que lo escuchara maldecirlo, ¿Qué creía que él iba a ser el dominante en esta situación? Estaba soñando su querido hermano, él era quién lo había aceptado de esa forma entre sus piernas y había empujado constantemente su cadera contra la propia hasta causarle una erección que necesitaba atención pronta.

Aún así se permitiría esperar un poco, cuanto pudiera considerando que quién estaba jadeando contra la pared era su hermano, no conocido por la paciencia que tenía, en realidad.

Abrió la boca con calma, antes de tomar entre sus labios la punta de la erección que veía en Ace, escuchando sus gemidos ser algo más altos, gemidos que hasta ahora podrían haber sido confundidos con suspiros pero igualmente lo hacían desearlo aún más, sacándolo de su boca para poder verlo, como buscaba algo a lo que aferrarse y terminaban las manos de este en su cabello, relamiéndose los labios antes de besar a lo largo, cerrando los ojos y distrayéndolo, con calma...antes de volver a meterla en su boca, moviéndose un poco para medir hasta dónde era capaz de tenerla sin ahogarse, poco a poco tratando de no bajar más de eso mientras se movía, queriendo darle el oral de su vida.

Una mano se dedicaba a sostener la base del miembro de Ace, la otra llevaba rato acariciando apenas sus nalgas, buscando lentamente hasta poder acariciar alrededor de la entrada de este, presionando apenas sin dejar que ese dedo entrara, sin dejar de comérsela para evitar recibir una muerte prematura cuando su hermano notara lo que haría. -A-Aaah...S-Saabo...S-Sabo...m-me voy a...ah...n-nnh...¿Q-Que quieres que no...p-pueda con...m-más...?- No precisamente, pero si que deseaba que se centrara en su boca, al momento que lo penetró por fin, con ese dedo, apenas moviéndolo dentro de él.

Lo sintió empujar contra su boca, casi ahogándolo pero siendo capaz de sacársela de la boca a tiempo, jadeando y luciendo satisfecho por ahora, viendo el rostro de su hermano entre el placer y la incomodidad. -Mh...si no...hago esto te...lastimaría...-

-N-No me...j-jodaaaas...ah...-

-Oh, pero si _aún_ no te estoy jodiendo.- Se burló, siendo empujado contra la palpitante erección que tenía enfrente, sin dejar de sonreír con burla y absoluto deseo. -¿Prefieres que siga chupándotela?-

-S-Solo...h-haz alguna m-mierda...ah, ¡S-Saca la maldita...manooo!- Era una cuestión de orgullo dentro de todo, ¿Qué iba a decir si su hermano menor (A ojos de Ace) se lo cogía en plena cubierta? Una vergüenza, ni el alcohol más fuerte del mundo iba a ser capaz de eclipsar esa competitividad entre ellos, hasta en cosas tan intimas como esa, pero Sabo lo sentía moverse contra su mano, contra su dedo como si eso no le bastara.

_Goloso_.

Lo empujaron de nuevo entre quejas, maldiciones y deseos de que se fuera a la mierda por ser un puto abusivo que seguro ya ni era virgen, cosas que, probablemente, hasta en sus fantasías más románticas con Ace había pensado que le dirían (Porque las había tenido, más de lo que muchos pensarían), pero aceptaba las ordenes y los ruegos de su hermano que no iba a soportar tanto con sus juegos y sus molestias, lamiendo apenas la base antes de subir despacio, tomándolo mejor con su mano para masturbarlo al tiempo que succionaba la punta, besando como si fuera alguien inocente, apenas dulces y suaves besos castos de parte de alguien que de inocente y casto no tenía ni la boca, en teoría.

Era tan virgen como Ace, suponía, solo con un poco más de vida sexual privada entre él y _su mano_ por triste que sonara, simplemente no podía hacerlo o entregarse, de una u otra forma, a nadie que no fuera él al menos...no hasta saber si sus sentimientos serían bien o mal recibidos, agradeciendo esa forma de pensar ahora que notaba que sus sentimientos eran más que bien recibidos.

Cuando fue capaz de tener dos dedos dentro de Ace...parecía que la paciencia de su hermano se había acabado; tiraron de él para que dejara de chupársela y lo obligaban a acercarse a su rostro, aceptando con gusto para poder besarse de nuevo, sin dejar de sentir la cadera de su hermano moverse contra sus dedos y él movía su mano dentro suyo hasta que...incluso tomaron su brazo para alejarlo y empujarlo contra el suelo de madera, quejándose porque seguía bajo un gran efecto del alcohol y su cabeza iba a dar de vueltas si le hacían eso de nuevo, al menos hasta que procesó la imagen que tenía encima.

-Y-ya me...c-cansé de...e-esperarte...nh...s-siempre tienes que...t-tardar tanto...ah...p-para...todo, maldito...- Reclamaba, abriéndose de piernas, totalmente sonrojado y con el cabello cayendo sobre su rostro, acercándose demasiado pero nunca lo suficiente como para que pudiera besarlo, solo podía perderse en su expresión, en esos ojos llenos de deseo, ambos estaban más allá de la razón. -Me dejas...e-esperando como si...fuera no sé...qué...y te espero, y te espero...-

-¿Estás seguro que...solo hablas de cuánto deseas que te parta?-

-Cierra la puta boca.- Gruñó al tiempo que se apoyaba en su pecho, sintiendo sus manos hacer fuerza, viendo los músculos de sus brazos tensarse antes de perderse en el grito que ocurrió cuando el bruto, jodido bruto de su hermano se le sentó, del todo, clavándose su erección hasta el fondo y estaba jodidamente seguro de que lo había lastimado.

_Imbécil_...

Y mil veces más _imbécil_.

Lo sostuvo por la cadera al notar que no parecía poder moverse, jadeando y...viendo su rostro, con algunas lágrimas asomándose desde sus ojos...

Idiota.

-L-la idea...nh...puta madre, Ace...e-estás...- Lo volvía loco estar dentro suyo, tan apretado y él tan excitado, imaginando más de lo que debería pese a que la realidad superaba cualquier maldita fantasía que hubiera tenido antes, apenas sintiendo que trataba de hacer un esfuerzo por poder moverse. -Aaah...mh...q-quédate quieto...-

-Y...- Apretaba los dientes, acomodándose encima de él, notándolo temblar entre el dolor y el placer, moviéndose despacio, echando la cabeza atrás. -Aaah...nh, una mierda...una...mierda...mierda, mierda, mierda, cógeme contra la putísima pared, aaah, aaaah, ¿T-Tienes idea...a-aah...l-lo mucho que quería...e-esto? N-No, no puedo...mh, solo esperar a que...t-te animaras aún si me...lastimabas, te necesitaba, hasta el fondo.- Apretaba los dientes y Sabo sintió como rasguñaban su pecho, como esos ojos nublados en puro deseo lo buscaban, encontrando se con los propios y lo empujó para poder sentarse, para poder acomodarlo contra la puta pared. -R-Rompeme...n-no...no quiero nada más...s-solo...dámelo...dame...nh, S-Sabooo.-

Ante ruegos de ese tipo, tan poco comunes en él que solía ser más bestia, que solía solo tomar las cosas, no pudo decir que no, porque Ace estaba aceptándolo, porque lo recibía en más de un sentido; abriéndole las piernas para poder acomodarse cómo le fuera más cómodo, estando a centímetros su rostro del de su hermano, besándose antes de que pudiera empezar a moverse, sintiendo sus dientes clavarse en su piel, en sus labios mientras empujaba su cadera contra él, despacio...

Pero, de nuevo, era Ace.

Los gritos que soltó se los buscó el solo, comenzando a mover la cadera de una forma más bruta, más desesperado, gimiendo incoherencias, que lo había esperado...que había deseado que fuera mentira tanto tiempo, que se había resignado y ahora aparecía, ahora reclamaba todo.

Lo sabía, si, incluso había contemplado la posibilidad de que, seguramente, ya tuviera otra relación pero ahí estaban, follando contra una pared, besándose como si no pudiera vivir sin la boca del otro, buscándose mutuamente hasta volver a tener una de sus manos entrelazada con la ajena, pegada a la pared, apretándola mientras se volvían uno, mientras Ace gemía más y más alto, viéndolo moverse contra la pared y echando la cabeza atrás, con el rostro perlado por el sudor, cerrando los ojos.

Si era un sueño, esperaba poder recordar esa expresión tan llena de lujuria, tan perfecta, de su hermano mientras se lo cogía.

Sintiendo como lo abrazaban con las piernas, fue capaz de moverse aún mejor, mordiendo su cuello, dejando marcas que ninguno de los dos pensaba que, naturalmente, se verían, a kilómetros, los rasguños de su espalda no eran nada, ni los de su pecho, él solía ir tapado al contrario que su hermano que, por si él fuera, iría sin nada encima, de eso estaba seguro, por eso las mordidas en su cuello, los rasguños en su pecho, las mordidas en los labios; no podían simplemente parar ahora, escuchando la madera rechinar tras la espalda de Ace por la constante presión que ponían contra esta.

Si alguien era capaz de escucharlos, seguro solo entendería incoherencias románticas, subidas de tono y sin una sola pizca de delicadeza, ruegos porque le rompieran el culo, remarcos de cómo lo iban a dejar tan jodidamente lleno que no iba a poder caminar sin escurrir, gritos llamándose mutuamente...pero esas manos que habían entrelazado desde el inicio no se podían separar, no buscaban algo de una sola noche, eso era una entrega más profunda, entre el sudor, entre besos y mordidas.

En algún punto volvieron a tirarlo al suelo, sintiendo a Ace impulsarse mejor para cabalgarlo con gusto, sujetándolo por las manos mientras movía la cadera contra él, sabiéndose ambos bastante cerca del orgasmo, sintiendo que era capaz de llegar más hondo en él, hasta sentir que daba en un punto en especial, ocasionando que el otro gritara, de verdad gritara.

-A-Aaaah, a-ahí...c-con un....c-carajo, ¡A-Ahi! ¡A-Aaaaah! ¡Aaaah! ¡S-Siempre...ahhh!- Apretaba con fuerza las manos y se impulsaba mejor con las piernas, temblando, gritando mil cosas a la vez, gritando cosas demasiado vergonzosas que jamás sería capaz de decir de nuevo.

Pero él escuchaba, Sabo, y le respondía.

No lo recordarían al día siguiente, probablemente, pero ahora mismo lo gritaban, sin tapujo alguno.

_Te amo, te extrañé tanto._

_Te amo, te amo **desde siempre**._

Ambos gritaban, hasta quedarse sin voz, ambos continuaron entregándose al otro hasta que no pudieron más, jadeando, Sabo sentía a Ace temblar encima suyo, como algo caliente escurría...desde él hasta sus piernas, relamiéndose los labios y viéndose de nuevo, fijamente...soltándose las manos para que el rubio pudiera atraer al otro por los brazos, besándolo, profundamente pero suave, más delicado...

Giraron sobre la madera que quedaría con una notable mancha blanca, quedando recostados uno a un lado del otro, viéndose frente a frente, limpiaba con sus labios algún rastro que quedase de lágrimas, besaba sobre esas pecas cubiertas por un sonrojo tan fuerte cómo el que debía de tener en su propio rostro...y se sonrieron, porque en ese momento solo existían ellos dos, profesándose un amor que no habían sido capaces de demostrar antes.

No lo decían, pero, tras ese arrebato de pasión simplemente lo pensaron, ignorando muchas cosas en el momento:

**_Quiero estar a tu lado, por siempre._ **


	7. Estaciones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Por qué la tardanza? Entre que estuve en un evento de un juego de Idols (long live Idol hell(?)) y que me puse a traducir un manga no tuve mucho tiempo de editar y revisar mis capítulos, pero aquí esta el siguiente drabble de la serie, las cosas se van a poner un poco angst por un rato para darle sabor al asunto...luego de esto volveremos al hermoso y dulce fluff que tanto amo y que necesito en mi vida.
> 
> ¡Disfruten!

Despertó en una cama y con eso supo que _alguien_ había visto el desastre que habían dejado en la cubierta, no iba a preguntar o tratar de investigar, solo lo aceptó y agradeció mentalmente, viendo a Ace en una cama apenas más lejos, sonriéndose por esa situación, llevándose una mano al rostro y suspirando esta vez, algo agotado, con dolor de cabeza por la bebida y el sexo, sobre todo el sexo, cosa que lo hacía reír antes de volver a tirarse en la cama, escuchando a su hermano roncar de repente y caerse de la propia, negando y...alzando una mano, pensando en todo lo que había pasado esos últimos días, las últimas semanas.

Soltó **todo** lo que sentía, de una u otra forma, se dejó llevar por sentimientos que habían explotado desde el mismo segundo en el que se enteró de la inminente ejecución y llegaron a su cima, pero contrario a su pensar...en realidad lo habían aceptado, ¿Verdad?

Eso no había sido un sueño, ni tampoco algo de lo que se fuera a arrepentir, porque no había nada que lamentar excepto el hecho de haberlo hecho sin hablar propiamente antes de ello, aún si ser impulsivo había sido jodidamente delicioso, pero había más a tratar que solo hablar del placer que había sentido. Quería estar a su lado pero sabía que eso era pedir más de lo que en verdad podía tener, su nuevo sueño y meta era servir a un lado del hombre que lo había salvado y le había mostrado la verdadera forma de llegar a lo que él quería: Libertad; venía con sacrificios, con ataduras porque la verdadera libertad existía tras los sacrificios y la lucha, o eso tenía entendido, pese a que para él desde el inicio la verdadera libertad era algo que, había asumido, era solo el poder estar a un lado de la persona que más amaba y verle bien, junto a quienes apreciaba y adoraba como familia.

Ahora tenía un dilema, un dilema que no dejaba su mente mientras miraba fijamente hacía ningún lado aún si parecía que lo que tuviera frente a sus ojos fuera lo más interesante del mundo: _Vivir la vida con Ace_ o _volver con los Revolucionarios._

Podía imaginar una vida con él, de hecho, vivir a su lado, siempre estar juntos...¿Y en realidad qué le preocupaba? De todas formas ahora pasarían los años, quizás se podrían ver una vez cada cierto tiempo pero la idea de poder pasar los días, las estaciones a su lado, viajar con él y disfrutar de algo que quería desde que lo encontró...no, desde que Ace lo encontró a él aquella vez y lo salvó...definitivamente era tentador, tanto, tanto como para pensar que no se quedaría, que de verdad quería hacerlo, que quería darlo todo por eso.

Tomó aire profundamente y se giró, viendo de nuevo a su hermano fijamente, seguía durmiendo y al parecer lo haría toda la mañana hasta entrada la tarde, lo cuál no era problema pues aún no sabía cómo enfrentarlo sobre lo ocurrido pero si...si sabía que... -Eres un imbécil...- Lo dijo sin pensar demasiado, solo suspirando mientras se levantaba y tiraba de algunas mantas para recostarse a su lado, viéndolo más de cerca, apegándose a él antes de volver a cerrar los ojos e imaginar, imaginar un mundo dónde pudiera vivir a su lado sin preocuparse por nada, después de todo...¿A **qué** le temía? ¿A que Dragon fuera por él?

La realidad era que aún si eso ocurría él no volvería, pero él les debía algo y el mundo le debía algo a él, lo sentía, porque cada que pensaba en renunciar o que quizás su verdadera paz y libertad estaba en otro lado, su cicatriz que cubría parte de su rostro le dolía, como nunca, _palpitaba_ como un recordatorio de que ese mundo necesitaba un cambio y él tenía la fuerza y los medios para ayudar a ese cambio, ese futuro que Dragon quería y que todos buscaban, por una u otra razón y la suya siempre había sido...

Que Luffy y Ace no sufrieran por ser quienes eran.

Como él no sufría por ser quién era.

_La familia en la que uno nace no lo define, nunca y bajo ningún concepto._

Si, en realidad, aún si deseaba irse de los Revolucionarios, no era el momento, no era el tiempo, no tenía todo el poder que podría tener, le hacía falta mucho para poder considerar el siquiera ser capaz de proteger, de cuidar, ¿Por qué habían salvado a Ace? ¿Habría alguna diferencia de no haber ido él? Probablemente si, porque él cubrió a Luffy cuando el menor no podía más, porque sabía que Luffy, aún con ese tiempo que llevaba como pirata, aún tras haber tirado abajo un par de Shichibukai...no, aún no eran fuertes, ni él, ni Ace, ninguno de los tres tenía el poder para oponerse al mundo como tanto deseaban, eran unos niños aún pero estaba seguro que por ello es que Ace quizás esperaría que él se fuera a quedar con él...

¿En verdad era eso?

Hasta ahora todos sus pensamientos se basaban en que Ace iba a querer que se quedara a su lado y que no lo dejara de nuevo pero, ¿No era eso una propia ilusión en busca de tener una excusa para mandar algo a la mierda porque no estaba seguro de ser capaz de alejarse de Ace de nuevo en pos de seguir su vida por un lado?

Ah.

**Tenía miedo** , ¿No era así?

Miedo de volver a ver algo así en un periódico, de volver a sentir ese miedo intenso de que nunca debió de alejarse de ellos, de que lo necesitaban, de que les hacía falta, de que...muchas cosas, muchas cosas terribles fueran a ocurrir si no llegaba a tiempo, de que lo odiaran por no estar presente.

Acarició apenas el cabello de su hermano, cerrando los ojos y apegándose a él, suspirando, porque de todas formas algo se mantenía, se tendría que ir, no sabía cuándo volverían a verse pero mientras aún pudiera, mientras aún tuviera el tiempo para estar con él lo disfrutaría, y le diría, hablaría con él de las cosas como eran...porque lo que más deseaba proteger, lo que lo hacía seguir adelante y luchar, lo que había hecho que se sacrificase hace años, eran sus hermanos, el poder verlos bien, el saberlos bien.

-¿Me perdonarás si desaparezco unos años más?- Preguntó al chico que aún dormía a su lado, abrazándolo con algo más de fuerza, hundiendo el rostro en su cabello, sonriente, porque si...aún si ya sabían sus hermanos que él vivía, no iba a cambiar mucho, volvería entre los revolucionarios, miraría al frente y no tenía idea de cuándo podría volver a verlos, no tenía idea de si sería capaz de encontrarlos en alguna isla antes de eso, antes de su meta, haría lo posible, hasta ser tan fuerte, hasta ser capaz de luchar por lo que ama...después de eso, podría volver ahí.

-Solo un poco más, Ace.-

Y nada ni nadie en el mundo podría volver a señalarlo como si fuera un demonio solo porque su padre había sido uno en los ojos de muchos, igualmente con Luffy, ni sentiría que era una basura, él mismo, por haber nacido bajo el techo de unos nobles.

Acabaría con ese privilegio.

Con ese _mundo podrido_.

Por ellos.


End file.
